pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sing Along Pretty Cure!
Sing Along Pretty Cure '''is the rewrite version of Suite Pretty Cure. It's English Dub stays the same. In the Glitter Force dub,it is Glitter Force Sing Along. Summary Hojo Hibiki,Minamino Kanade,Higashiyama Seika,Nishijima Waon,Kurokawa Ellen,and Shirabe Ako have been childhood best friends,but suddenly,Hibiki and Kanade were kidnapped and brainwashed by a mysterious villain. Police tried to look for them,but it was no use. The four wanted to forget that awful day. Years later,the four girls are now in high school and although they have different personalities,they share one thing:a love for music. Soon,they become Sing Along Pretty Cure thanks to a fairy named Hummy. Together,they will stop the Melody of Sorrows and find their lost friends! Characters Pretty Cure '''Higashiyama Seika(Macy Casanova in the English Dub;Melissa Brooks/Glitter Symphony in the Glitter Force dub):Seika is the leader of the team. She is the president of the Sweets Club in her school,which earned her the nickname"Princess of Sweets". She is very friendly and loves to bake. She also has a passion for music and believes that great music is better with delicious treats. Her alter ego is Cure Symphony who represents the lovely nature of music. Her theme color is hot pink. Nishijima Waon(Erica Parker in the English dub;Elizabeth"Liz"Morris/Glitter Music in the Glitter Force dub)Waon is a tomboy and is very sporty. She isn't good at studying,but makes up for it with her optimistic attitude. She is obedient to her friends and loves to play guitar. Her alter ego is Cure Rock who represents the popular nature of music. Her theme color is dark blue. Kurokawa Ellen(Adele Edwards in the English dub;Annabelle Foster/Glitter Pop in the Glitter Force dub):Ellen is upbeat,cheerful,and kind. She can be naive and loves to learn. She is very caring and also plays guitar. Her alter ego is Cure Beat who represents the soul's tune. Her theme color is blue. Shirabe Ako(Deborah Simpson in the English dub;Dominique Knight/Glitter Muse in the Glitter Force dub):Ako is strict and serious. However,she is sweet,considerate,and loves music. She comes from a very rich and is well- respected. She cares about friends and her family. Her alter ego is Cure Muse '''who represents the Goddess of Music. Her theme color is yellow. '''Hojo Hibiki(Stella Hall in the English dub;Sadie Palmer/Glitter Melody in the Glitter Force dub):Hibiki was once good friends with the 4 Cures,but she and Kanade were kidnapped by Noise and were brainwashed into thinking he was their "daddy". She is rude,cold,and always childish. Her name was Screech,but thanks to Seika she was purified. As Hibiki,she is a bright girl who is a bit of a klutz,but has a strong sense of justice. She is in the Sports Club with Waon and loves music. She works hard at playing the piano and she discovers that her parents are great musicians and reunites with them. Her alter ego is Cure Melody '''who represents the wild nature of music. Her theme color is pink. '''Minamino Kanade(Claire Smith in the English dub;Christine"Chrissy"Gordan/Glitter Rhythm in the Glitter Force dub):Kanade was once good friends with the 4 Cures,but were kidnapped along Hibiki by Noise. He brainwashed them into thinking he was their"daddy". She is cold-hearted,intelligent,and more mature than Hibiki. Her name was Shout '''but thanks to Seika,her heart was purified. As Kanade,she is mature and kind. She is quiet,but sometimes can be stubborn. However,she is friendly and loves cooking and enjoys music. She also has a strong love for cats and discovers that she had a little brother named Souta and reunites with him and her family. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rhythm '''who represents the graceful side of music. Her theme color is white. Mascots '''Hummy(Hum in the Glitter Force dub):Hum is a kitten fairy sent from Major Land. She is rarely sad or unhappy. She ends her sentences ~"meow". Fairy Tones(Musical Sprites in the Glitter Force dub):The Fairy Tones are jewl-like creatures that grant powers. Rewrite Changes *Seika is the leader instead of Hibiki. *Hibiki and Kanade can now transform separately unlike in canon. *After the kidnapping of Hibiki and Kanade,Hibiki's parents retired from their job and become aggressive with each other and Kanade's parents were depressed and Souta grew up without realising he had a sister. Her parents also closed their store. *In one episode in season 2,the Sing Along Pretty Cure meet the Suite Pretty Cure. *In the movie Sing Along Pretty Cure!:The Songs Of Friendship,they go to an alternative universe where the SAPC where villains called Silence Pretty Cure and Noise was actually Hibiki and Kanade's father and he was the king of Major Land. He also has a wife named Queen Clef. Category:Series